Mamenchisaurus
Mamenchisaurus is one of the largest dinosaurs in Jurassic Park and, undoubtely, the one with the longest neck (up to 11 meters, half the length of the entire animal). Unlike other sauropods, Mamenchisaurus will rather live in alone, roaming around the limits of the jungle and feeding on foliage, specially from conifers. Because this kind of food is not very abundant in the Jurassic Park islands, Mamenchisaurus has solved the problem by decreasing its reproductive rate, and while other dinosaurs lay dozens of eggs, Mamenchisaurus lays only about 5 or 6, and usually only two or three young reach adulthood. Mamenchisaurus is a shy animal that will rather avoid confrontations, however, if harassed, its enormous size makes it a dangerous foe. breed- Mamenchisaurus herbivore profile: Sorna's rare titans Name: Mamenchisaurus Sornaensis Ingensis" Location And Era! China, Late Jurassic period lifespan: 210 years status: unknown population: unknown top speed: 5 mph Ecological niche: large herbivores like giraffes. Social behaviors: Mamenchisaurus is somewhat less social than Apatosaurus And Brachiosaurus; preferring to live in small groups or even alone. vocalization: Its most common call is a deep bellow, and typical to sauropods, it also produces infrasounds to communicate with other individuals over long distances. These dinosaurs are quite silent if compared with, say, Brachiosaurus. Their most common call is a deep bellow, and they also produce infrasounds.They do have a low grunting sound that is produced when stressed or agitated. diet: herbivore; nuts, leaves, fruits and twigs from the tree tops and treetop foliage Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna Habitat: the game-trails, lakes, forests and rivers. They Also like grassy savanna-like habitats and boggy marshlands.They prefer to live at the edges of rainforests and in small rainforests. DNA interpolation: (90%) pure Mamenchisaurus DNA (10%) African reed frog DNA Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: they are are very Susceptible to Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Bumblefoot, Algae Poisoning, E. Coli, Ammonia Poisoning, Campylobacter, Cryptosporidium, Bracken Fern Poisoning and Ticks. Breeding behaviors: Being more solitary, Mamenchisaurus find mates using long-distance calls. Once a match has been found, the male and female will perform a ritual in which they walk close to one another, brushing their bodies and necks against each other, their tails intertwined. When the female is ready, she lowers her neck as a signal, and the male may mount her. The mated females often congregate into small herds as they travel to lay their eggs, often alongside Brachiosaurus. Female Mamenchisaurus lay fewer eggs than either of the other two species, which may account for this sauropod's relative scarcity on the island. the Mamenchisaurs only lay 5 or 6 eggs. they cover the eggs with a deep layer of foliage at the edge of forest and jungles. After laying, the female Mamenchisaurus will leave the nest site like the other two sauropod species. Once the young hatch, the adults will be long and so the hatchlings move on, returning to their solitary lives. The baby Mamenchisaurus seek safety and security within the dense forests of Isla Sorna. Their numbers are very quickly diminished by predation, so they grow quickly to combat this, eating almost constantly. When they are big enough and require more space to move about, the juvenile Mamenchisaurus leave the forests behind and travel out onto the open plains of the Game Trail. Summary: Four Mamenchisaurus were created by InGen scientists2 in their compound3 on Isla Sorna where they were taken care of by the workers there. These clones had erect necks, and lacked the tail club and hump the originals had.2 After Hurricane Clarissa struck the island, Mamenchisaurus became wild like most of the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna, having either been freed by the workers before they evacuated or they escaped on their own. To counter the Lysine contingency, Mamenchisaurs ate lysine rich plants. These sauropods were only known to live in Isla Sorna's south.2 Mamenchisaurus is sometimes known to travel alongside herds of triceratops for protection against predators such as Allosaurus. Most predators will not attack such a lethal herd of animals, therefore the Mamenchisaurus is usually well avoided. It is not uncommon to see a herd of parasaurolophus encircling a lone Mamenchisaurus as they trek across the landscape. Mamenchisaurus is much less common than its three other sauropod contemporaries, and is not as noisy. Often, a Mamenchisaurus will try to intimidate its enemy by standing on its hind legs. Mamenchisaurus is one of the largest sauropods ever cloned at the park and it has the longest neck out of any sauropod. This neck is almost half the length of the entire animal's body. This is a loner rarely living with other sauropods. Like all sauropods, they lay their eggs and abandon them however, they lay much fewer eggs. To make sure they are not eaten by animals like dilophosaurus And Compsognathus, they cover the eggs with a deep layer of foliage. They prefer to live at the edges of rainforests and in small rainforests. Their neck is used to eat the lower parts of coniferous trees. They have been recorded rearing up where they are able to either bring down a tree, or eat at the tops. It has few predators that can kill it singlehandedly. A Spinosaurus might be able to kill it with out a pack, but this isn't its preferred prey. It is shy and doesn't like to fight other animals. When cornered though, their predator has a very dangerous foe on their hands. They seem very quiet but they can produce infrasound. They do have a low grunting sound that is produced when stressed or agitated. It has very high blood pressure and a large heart along with blood vessels in its neck regulating blood flow. Due to this, Mamenchisaurus can move its neck without a problem. They tolerate smaller animals and are followed by ceratopsians. Their greatest danger is the spinosaurus and Mamenchisaurus are always on the look out for prides of them. The Jurassic Park vets confirmed that Mamenchisaurus has many unusual physiological adaptations as a result of its incredibly long neck. First of all, its blood pressure is six times higher than that of a human. Its heart is almost 200 kgs in weight, and there is a net of modified blood vessels on its neck that regulate the flow of blood with incredible efficacy; thanks to this, Mamenchisaurus can lift or lower its neck without any danger. Vets also discovered a strange chemical compound in this dinosaur's blood, but its function was sadly never discovered. all we really know about it is that it has a really long neck. In fact, it had the longest neck of any creature that ever lived. Stretching 18 meters (59 ft), the neck on Mamenchisaurus was longer than a school bus, and is supported by 19 neck vertebrae, each connected to strong, but surprisingly light-weight neck muscles. But even that is under a LOT of debate as to how flexible it was. some say it was as stiff as a rod, other say it was perfectly flexible (though definitely not serpentine) whilst another debate goes over whether or not it could hold it's head up or it it just held it low to the ground, like Diplodocus. basically, with all of those debates taken into account, we can't really be 100% sure how much the ingen asset represents it's ancestor. It's a case rather similar to the ingen herrerasaurus, in that because we have a certain lack of SOLID info about the ancestral counterpart that it could be anywhere from being very close to it's ancestor (like the sinoceratops, allo, t-rex, raptor etc) or being very much "altered" (like the spinosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Masrani-anky etc) For now, we really just can't be sure as scientists keep going back and forth on certain details. But that's paleontology for you. But now that's out of the way, it's time to address the first MAJOR thing i found about this asset, and that is that despite barely surviving on the island for just one generation, their presence definitely left a VERY LARGE IMPACT (no pun intended) on the island's ecosystem, for in just four-six years, the Mamenchiosaurus (alongside the Brachiosaurus that they competed with) cleared out much of the island's dense rainforest whilst searching for food. This behavior can be seen in a large herd of elephants (just on a smaller scale) and just like elephants the immediate result of this behavior increases the spread of grassy savanna-like habitats and boggy marshlands, ones that due to the near-constant supply of dinosaur dung ends up becoming extremely fertile, which allows the growth of marshland/grassland plants to thrive and thus an increased living space for marshland/grassland creatures native to the island. The trees most particularly knocked down included trees that contained nuts and fruits which the giant sauropods seemed to grow a likening towards The second thing to talk about is a bit tricky... in fact to this day it’s a complete an utter mystery as to why they (being gigantic sauropods that are so difficult to kill) eventually headed up becoming extinct without even passing on a new generation of hatchlings like the brachiosaurs, many theories have understandably popped up because of this conundrum such as lack of proper food, blood-pressure, too little space, lack of oxygen but all of them made no sense when looking at the animal itself. But after a careful study was done, the reason that killed off these titans was, in fact, a combination of things... For a start, unlike the more abundant brachiosaurs, the mamenchiosaur's growth rates were left mostly unaffected (as in, no growth-acceleration) meaning they took much longer to reach full size, by which time their rivals, the brachiosaur's population on sorna had already quadrupled, meaning that the mamenchiosaurus had a REALLY slow breeding rate (at least when compared to most of ingen plant-eating assets). Both of those factors directly affected the point that they couldn’t quite keep up with the competition coming from the brachiosaurs. All of this combined with the fact that the brachiosaurs developed an immunity to the common cold faster than the mamenchisaurs did, their population was cut from 4 individuals to 2. And to make matters worse, by the year 1999. when they had finally become able to breed a new predator arrived on the scene, a predator with a slightly odd behavior, this is, of course, the Mutant spinosaurus, which soon ended killing off the last remaining titans. They prefer to live at the edges of rainforests and in small rainforests. Their neck is used to eat the lower parts of coniferous trees. They have been recorded rearing up where they are able to either bring down a tree, or eat at the tops. It has few predators that can kill it singlehandedly. A Spinosaurus might be able to kill it with out a pack, but this isn't its preferred prey. It is shy and doesn't like to fight other animals. When cornered though, their predator has a very dangerous foe on their hands. They seem very quiet but they can produce infrasound. They do have a low grunting sound that is produced when stressed or agitated. It has very high blood pressure and a large heart along with blood vessels in its neck regulating blood flow. Due to this, Mamenchisaurus can move its neck without a problem. Mamenchisaurus is a gentle giant which prefers to avoid confrontation. Although the young are vulnerable to many types of predators, the adults are protected from most carnivores by their great size. Packs of Allosaurus and spinosaurus are by far are one of the biggest threats. The biggest is a pack of Tyrannosaurus rexes especially the aggressive bulls. If under attack, a Mamenchisaurus will try to defend itself by rising up onto its hind legs and falling forward and pounding the ground with its front feet. The resulting tremors are often enough to warn off all but the most persistent of carnivores. Like apatosaurus, Mamenchisaurus will also use its tail as a weapon. The main difference between the tails of the two species is the slight thickening of the vertebrae at the end of Mamenchisaurus' tail. As a result, the tail lashes out slightly slower, but the hits are considerably harder. by 2018, Mamenchisaurus were subject to cruelty on Isla Nublar but it is unknown if there were any surviving populations .5 Category:Dinosaur